


Trixie

by NymphadorasNymphos



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Biting, Choking, Crying, Cutting, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dildos, F/F, F/M, Pedophilia, Rape, Restraints, Screaming, Torture, Underage Sex, Watersports, Whipping, smacking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28406157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NymphadorasNymphos/pseuds/NymphadorasNymphos
Summary: Lucifer walks in on Maze in full torture mode with little Trixie all tied up, they use and abuse her to satisfy their own sexual desires.WARNING: This fic contains extreme depictions of abuse, rape and torture of a young Trixie (7). Proceed at your own risk! Rude/Troll comments will be deleted, you’re only wasting your own time, it takes me two seconds to delete them.
Relationships: Mazikeen/Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Trixie Espinoza/Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Trixie Espinoza/Mazikeen
Comments: 12
Kudos: 23





	Trixie

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own anything to do with Lucifer the tv show, nor do I condone any of the acts written within. They’re despicable acts and should never be performed on anyone, but this is set in a fictional fantasy world and doesn’t hurt anyone.

The elevator doors opened and Lucifer strolled out in one of his many expensive suits, grinning as he called out for Maze.

“Mazikeen, why did I hear from the bartender, that you and the detective’s offspring are up here? I have some fun plans this weekend, that I’m pretty sure are too x-rated for little Trixie’s eyes. I hope you weren’t planning on crashing here all weekend”, said Lucifer, in his usual casual and always sarcastic tone, as he made himself a drink.

As he started to pour, he heard the unmistakable sound of a whip crashing across someone’s skin, coming from his bedroom.

“Do I hear whips? Was the detective’s family emergency cancelled? Has my entertainment arrived early”, he said, making his way towards the bedroom to investigate.

Mazikeen appeared in the archway to his bedroom and gave him the most pleasant surprise. He’d been dreaming of this ever since she’d taken sex off the table. Maze stood there in nothing but some extremely kinky bondage wear, holding a cat of nine tails whip, a ball gag strapped in her mouth and a rainbow coloured butt plug tail protruding from her asshole.

“Oh my. Maze Maze Maze. It’s been so long, what on earth has brought this little bout of nakedness on?” asked Lucifer, as he eyed Maze up and down. From the tips of her toes to her perky little nipples.

“And I love the outfit. You should wear it more often”, exclaimed Lucifer, as drool dripped from the sides of her ball gag.

Mazikeen eyed Lucifer up and lured him into his own bedroom, she walked back in and disappeared out of sight.

“Oh I have missed this. No one plays mistress quite like Mazikeen. I haven’t had a good whipping for, well… a few days, but still!” exclaimed Lucifer, he set his drink down and stripped his top half off as he followed Maze into the bedroom.

But Lucifer suddenly stopped in the middle of unbuttoning his trousers, frozen to the spot and for once in his incredibly long and varied life, surprised.

Detective Decker’s family emergency was clearly not cancelled, as he stared at little Trixie. His mouth dropped wide open, so far he almost drooled along with Maze.

“Well. Out of all the things I could’ve guessed at finding in my bedroom. Little Trixie tied naked to my bondage cross was not one of them”, said Lucifer, he stared wide eyed and amazed at what Mazikeen had done.

Trixie was naked from head to toe, her tiny frame strapped to the oak cross. Her wrists and ankles attached to each point, hanging from her arms with duct tape across her mouth. Tears were streaming down her cheeks and falling onto her little flat chest. She still had her signature cute and perfect pigtails, which added so much to the visual imagery. But that sweet and always happy little face was nowhere to be seen. The desperation in her eyes called to Lucifer, begging him to help her.

“I had no idea your predilections had gotten so dark Maze, have you two been at this long?” asked Lucifer, still rather stunned.

Maze ripped the duct tape away from Trixie’s lips and yanked her head, she roughly ripped it off and removed her own ball gag too.

“Lucifer, Maze has gone crazy. Help me, please Lucifer!” begged Trixie, lisping as she sobbed wildly.

Maze swung the back of her hand towards little Trixie’s face. She smacked her so hard her head turned ninety degrees, the sound echoed around the room and Maze cut the corner of her lip.

“Quiet, bitch!” screamed Maze, she pulled at Trixie’s chin and roughly bit her bloody lip, kissing her at the same time as she replaced the duct tape with the adult sized ball gag.

Maze roughly strapped it around the back of her head, then spat in her face as she sobbed her eyes out.

“We’ve only just started”, said Maze, as she sent the whip crashing between Trixie’s bare legs, whipping her bald undercarriage and making her scream through the gag.

“I’ve lost count of how many times I’ve been with her now, I’ve been picking up kids off the street too, but I keep coming back to her. There’s something about her. The way she smells, the way she cries. I can’t resist her!” exclaimed Maze.

Maze whipped her again, she threw all of her weight behind it as every strap crashed across her naked skin. It just barely drew blood, the leather cut her soft, bare tummy. The straps of Trixie’s restraints creaked as her whole body jumped at the sudden pain, her fingers and toes scrunched up so sweetly.

“I realised why humans bore me so much. When I do this to them, they like it. They pretend they don’t, but deep down they love everything I do to them. I couldn’t stand another minute of their fake, pretend pain and suffering. Sexual torture just wasn’t fun with humans, until the first time Chloe asked me to watch this one. Trix was in the bath and Chloe had gone out on a call. I saw Trixie’s naked, wet body and I ripped her out of the tub and raped her in her own bed for hours. It was like being back home again, she hated every second of it, so this is the only way I can get my kicks now, thanks to you”, said Maze, she smirked and looked proud.

Maze slapped her hand between Trixie’s legs and hit her soft, bald pussy, then shoved two fingers inside her which made her wriggle and shake vigorously in her restraints. Trixie tried to scream, but hardly made a sound as Maze pinched her flat chest and bit her tiny, soft nipple.

“I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t turned on, Maze. You have truly surprised me. How many kids have you been with?” asked Lucifer, as he smiled and looked Trixie up and down, seeing her in a whole new light.

“Six boys and nine girls, but I’ve fucked and tortured this one a lot. I haven’t had better, yet”, claimed Maze.

“You do realise, Maze, that humans tend to frown upon this kind of behaviour with their young. How has the detective not tried to murder you yet?” asked Lucifer, as he continued to get undressed. Clearly willing to join in and not giving it a second thought.

“Oh she’s tried, she’s caught us together three times. The first time she managed to get me off guard and jammed a huge kitchen knife into my thigh. So I tied her up and made her watch as I finished raping Trix. Then I give them both a few drops of this, it knocks them out for hours and they forget everything”, explained Maze, as she pointed to a mysterious looking bottle on the dresser.

“Sounds like you have a fun weekend planned, Maze. But let’s take that gag off, it’s more fun to hear her scream, I’ll lock the elevator”, said Lucifer, as he finished getting undressed and did just that, to make sure they wouldn’t be disturbed for a few hours at least.

“Hellllppppppp”, screamed Trixie, as she realised Lucifer wasn’t going to help her, she screamed as loud as she could. Which happily brought on Maze’s rage faster.

“Did I say you could talk, cunt? You filthy little fuck toy! No!” screamed Maze, she shouted right in her face and grabbed Trixie by the throat, then spat on her again.

“You talk, if we ask you a question. Otherwise, the only thing I want to hear coming from your useless cunt mouth is screaming and crying”, said Maze, training her toy. Going through the same routine whenever she raped her in the past, with enough privacy to be loud.

Maze dug her fingernails into her bare, soft sides and heard one of those sweet screams, she put her ear close to her mouth to listen. Maze loved the real sounds of torture again.

“I think that deserves at least ten lashes, Maze. You have to learn, child. We’re in charge and you’ll do as we say. Of course… if you don’t do as we say, that’s more fun for us”, said Lucifer casually, he smiled at Maze, who agreed with his punishment.

Maze quickly undid the restraints that tied her feet to the cross and jumped on the steps she’d used to tie Trixie up. She reached over and down her little body and used her powers to lift her legs into the air. Maze grabbed her ankles, pulled her legs up and spread her wide open.

“She hates getting whipped here most, make sure they’re ten hard ones”, said Maze, she looked sadistically excited as she stared at Lucifer, while Trixie sobbed.

Lucifer picked up the whip and stroked the leather through his hand as he smiled at her terrified, sobbing little face. He stared between her legs and found himself incredibly turned on, which surprised him, given how much he hated children.

“Oh my, she’s so soft. It almost seems a shame to cut and bruise such smooth, perfect skin”, said Lucifer, giving Trixie a glimmer of hope that she’d escaped her punishment.

“But what’s a devil to do?”, he said, as he cracked the whip between her legs, hard.

Lucifer smashed the tails into her skin, it crashed across her cunt and asshole, and they both smiled at her sweet screams with each lash. They watched her pretty little toes scrunch up with every hit, as Maze held her legs spread and watched as the red marks grew in number and size. Maze got so wet watching Lucifer punish their little toy.

“Oh that does feel good, Maze. Maybe children aren’t a complete waste after all”, he said, as he smiled at Maze and whipped Trixie one last time.

Lucifer grabbed her tiny thighs and lifted her little body up higher with Maze’s help. He buried his face between her red, sore, whipped lips and shoved his tongue between them, he lapped ferociously at her warm and slightly bloody hole.

“She’s awfully small, can you fit much inside her?” asked Lucifer, he dropped her legs back and curiously shoved his finger inside Trixie’s vagina, slowly fingering her as he explored her insides.

“I wondered that too at first, but it’s amazing what fits in their assholes. The first time I raped her, I found a bunch of dildos and vibrators under Chloe’s bed and tested her holes. This one is pointless, it tastes nice and it’s fun to drink from when she pisses herself, but you won’t fit much inside it. I haven’t found a limit with her asshole yet, apart from girth, but I’m working on that. I’ve been stretching her, but I only get to it once or twice a week”, explained Maze, as she attached two chain restraints around her little legs. She strapped her ankles in the position she’d been holding her in and left her in a fully presented and usable state.

“So I can fit all of this, in here?” asked Lucifer, he pressed his hard cock against Trixie’s asshole and saw the terrified look on her face.

“Every inch. The biggest toy I’ve used is ten inches, once you get to three or four inches, that’s when she really screams, you haven’t heard anything yet!” laughed Maze, wide eyed and excited, grinning at Trixie as she continually sobbed, confused too, not remembering any of the previous times together, which made every time just as special as the last.

Maze wrapped her hand around her throat again and ran her tongue up the side of her face and tasted her tears, she finally finished on her lips and violently made out with her still, tiny mouth, choking her throughout.

“Oh Maze, you are right, this is different. It’s like being back down in hell, it’s all so fake with adults up here, this is real, brutal. Oh you’ve ruined me, you better share your toys with me from now on”, said Lucifer, as he took over.

He wrapped his hand around her throat and squeezed, he slowly increased the pressure while he gazed into her eyes and watched them pour with fresh tears, like he was squeezing a piece of juicy, fresh fruit.

Lucifer licked Trixie’s lips and tasted a stray tear, he almost shuddered with pleasure while Maze tipped a box of sex toys out on the bed. She picked up some lubricant and the toy that seemed to make her scream the loudest, a thick dildo with little bobbly bits all over it. Maze covered it in lube and waved it in her little face, she saw a confused and terrified look grow, Trixie had no idea what it was for or what Maze planned to do with it. But that quickly changed.

Maze pushed herself between Lucifer and Trixie, and stared into her eyes with the most dominant, evil look. She rubbed her hand roughly between Trixie’s lips and wiped a little excess lube on them, then shoved two fingers inside her for fun.

“Oh fuck toy. We’re gonna have so much fun with your little body, you don't know the meaning of pain yet, and we’ve got the whole weekend to play. Now scream for aunty Maze”, Maze stared at her, slowly smiling as she bathed in the fear she was giving off.

Maze shoved two fingers between her lips and spread her tight little hole open and forced the dildo against it. Maze pushed hard, the tip slid in with some ease as she heard Trixie’s first, sweet scream.

“Ahhhhhhhhh it hurts!” screamed Trixie, following her sweet, blood curdling high pitched scream.

“DID I SAY YOU COULD TALK CUNT, DID I ASK YOU A QUESTION?”, shouted Maze, so close to Trixie’s face, her lips grazed her nose as she screamed it at her.

Maze buried her face in Trixie’s neck and sunk her teeth in so hard, the scream made Lucifer  
shiver. Maze’s bite was so ferocious and violent, she broke the skin and made her bleed.

She shoved the dildo in further while she sucked on the wound and tasted her blood, she forced the bobbly toy four or five inches inside her little vagina and hit her cervix.

“It makes her scream, but that’s all you can fit in this hole. The little cunt’s cunt isn’t much use”, said Maze, as she thrust the dildo inside her and twisted it, smiling psychotically and staring into Trixie’s eyes as she carried on screaming.

“That is a shame. But I’m sure the other hole will bring much more joy, for us at least”, said Lucifer, as he took the dildo from Maze and had a go for himself.

Lucifer stared into her screaming little face with a look of pure evil on his, he smiled throughout while Maze dug her teeth in again, biting her hard.

“Not that I don’t love everything you’re doing, Maze. In fact, I feel like you’re holding back. But how do we make all of these pretty marks disappear in time for when the detective comes home?” asked Lucifer, as he squeezed her thigh so hard, it yielded another sweet scream. He drilled her short hole with the dildo some more.

“Before I tell you, remember what I’m using them for. Think how displeased daddy would be, to know what these were enabling us to do”, said Maze, she grabbed a small black zip bag from a box on the bed and revealed to Lucifer what she’d been using to heal her victims.

“Normally I would be very angry, Maze. But, given what you said, you are right. Nothing would piss daddy off more, than using my feathers to torture his littlest, sweetest creation. Good demon”, he said, stroking Maze’s hair like a dog as he pulled her into a passionate, brief kiss, bit her lip and watched blood drip down her chin.

Maze grabbed an incredibly sharp knife from her collection, wrapped one of Trixie’s pigtails around two fingers and yanked her head to one side.

“I’ve cut this one more times than I can count, haven’t I, little cunt?” said Maze rhetorically, lightly slicing Trixie’s face and cutting a crescent shape into her cheek. Maze lapped up the blood as it dripped from the wound. Trixie’s screams almost made her knees buckle as they coursed through her body and nearly made her cum.

“Oh Maze, I have missed our fun together. You must include me on these little get-togethers from now on, no excuses!” he said, as he ripped Maze’s rainbow coloured tail out of her asshole and shoved his cock inside.

Lucifer pushed her body up against Trixie, grabbed Maze’s head and buried her face in the little neck in front of her, he leant over Maze and sucked at the bloody cut on Trixie’s face.

“Bite, hard!” instructed Lucifer. He pushed Maze’s head as he thrusted hard. Her hand wrapped around Trixie’s arm, while the other wrapped even tighter around her neck. Maze dug her teeth into her skin and caused another sweet scream, which made her asshole tighten around Lucifer’s cock.

Maze pulled away to observe the damage she’d done and Lucifer grabbed a pigtail and yanked Trixie’s head towards him, he leant in and bit the same saliva soaked bite mark on her neck.

“So what were you doing to this little one, that made detective Decker stab you in the thigh?” asked Lucifer, going back in for one more bite.

“I’d tied Trixie naked to her own bed, her wrists were tied to the headboard and I was standing over her naked and choking her with my foot as I pissed on her”, explained Maze, smiling throughout as she looked into her sad little face.

“Oh Maze, that sounds delightful, you do paint a lovely picture. I can’t imagine why the detective didn’t approve. Although you're lucky, she’s quite feisty”, said Lucifer.

“Oh please, I could beat her any day of the week, even if she stabbed me in both legs and cut off one of my hands. I knocked her out, tied her to a chair and waited for her to wake up again, then made her watch as I fucked her precious little Trixie with her own sex toys”, exclaimed Maze, being defensive and showing off at the same time.

“Oh Maze, you do know the right things to say to me”, he said, as he grabbed her blade and sliced Trixie’s inner thigh, then shoved Maze’s face to the bleeding gash and watched as she drank from the wound while Trixie screamed.

“Tell me about the other two times, you said she caught you three times?” asked Lucifer, he pulled Maze away from feeding on Trixie’s bleeding gash.

“The second time was the closest I came to catching a bullet. Trixie had a girlfriend staying over, Chloe went out on a call with Dan and I gagged them both, and you know the routine. She caught me forcing Trixie to fuck her little friend with a strap-on. I got the gun off her before she pulled the trigger and knocked her out again”, said Maze, grinning as she licked around Trixie’s wound.

“And I assume the detective had a front row seat again?” asked Lucifer, slightly jealous.

“Actually, that time I made her take part. I got rid of Trixie’s friend, tied her up and dumped her on the floor, then made Trixie fuck her own mum with the strap-on, that was funny”, said Maze, laughing in her own highly inappropriate yet cutely sadistic way.

“Oh my dad, you really have turned a few shades darker, Maze. How did you manage that?” he asked, his imagination running wild.

“I tied Chloe to the bed, stripped her, then I woke her up and made her watch as her little Trixie fucked her with the strap-on, simple. It was mostly me fighting to get her in the right position, then moving her hips. But it was so much fun. I made her use her fingers too and shoved her face between her mom’s legs, then I fucked Trixie with the same strap-on like a dog, bent over her mom so Chloe could see her face”, said Maze, laughing again.

“Maze Maze Maze, good work. Does the detective catch you every time?” asked Lucifer.

“That’s why I moved the party here, I like her catching us together, but it’s annoying having to clean all the cum, piss and blood out of her bed every time. The last time she caught us, we played in Chloe’s bed. I cut her so many times she passed out twice and got blood all over the bed. I left her for Chloe to find all tied up, sobbing and whining while I watched from the closet. The fun didn’t stop there, but you get the idea”, said Maze, grinning.

Lucifer pulled his cock out of Maze, grabbed her hair and pulled her away from Trixie’s bloodied thigh. He eyed her up and down with a sadistic look in his eye, deciding what to do next as he spied blood trickling down her thigh towards her cute little bald lips, her legs still tied back.

“I think it’s time you fucked this little cunt in the ass. Show her Lucifer's true power”, said Maze, she grabbed Trixie’s face and pulled her around to face her.

Maze squeezed Trixie’s lips together and spat at the small opening in her mouth, then pushed her lips into hers and kissed her briefly while biting her lip. Maze pulled away with it between her teeth, before slapping her open palm across her face.

“Oh this is a dream. I could watch you two play all day long”, said Lucifer. Maintaining his innocent, happy sounding demeanour.

“How have you been obtaining so many young sexual partners? I am curious”, asked Lucifer, he looked at Maze with a smile.

“I go to Trixie’s school and follow the ones home that I like. I break in, tie them up and sometimes the parents too, and have my fun”, said Maze, looking cocky and proud.

“Genius, I’d love to join in. Do invite me along for the next school run”, exclaimed Lucifer.

“It’s fun when the parents are home, then you can make them join in too. I always wank the dads off until they’re hard. Then I shove the kid on their cock and try to make them cum”, said Maze, smiling as she remembered the last visit, she forced the dad to take his little girl’s virginity and break her hymen over his cock.

“Oh Maze, you do have quite the imagination. But it’s time to make some memories of my own”, said Lucifer, as he gazed evilly at Trixie and teased her opening with his cock.

Maze grabbed some lube, wanked Lucifer off and coated his cock in something slippery enough to squeeze inside Trixie’s tiny asshole. Maze slapped her hand between her cheeks next, sending a finger inside her to lubricate her asshole just a little.

“Ahhhhhhhhhh!” Trixie screamed as she felt Maze’s finger enter her asshole, she twisted it around her hole before giving her a brief but powerful and violent fingering. Maze choked her at the same time and felt her little hole tighten up.

“Thank you Maze, now child, I’m going to ask you a question. You can respond. Would you like me to put my willy in your little bum bum?” he said so sweetly, in his perfect British accent. He sounded ridiculous as he smacked both hands into her ass cheeks and spread them.

“No!” she screamed, angrily. Terrified to speak, but she really didn’t want that.

“Perfect. That’s what I wanted to hear. Now, brace yourself, this will hurt like buggery”, said Lucifer happily, making a pun, as buggery was exactly what she was about to get.

Maze surprised Trixie and cracked the whip across her face, punishing her for saying no and making it hurt ten times more than usual as she caught the open cut on her cheek.

Lucifer pulled at Trixie’s cheeks and spread her asshole open just enough to give his cock something to push against. Trixie felt his soft, spongy tip graze her little entrance as Lucifer pushed the first inch inside. He stared into her eyes as she looked down in terror between her forcefully spread legs.

“How does that feel, child?” Lucifer asked, as he grabbed her tiny thighs, wrapped his hands around them and pressed his thumb into the bleeding wound on her inner thigh.

She was silent, apart from the scream that almost popped their ear drums, as he dug his finger into the wound and pushed his groin towards hers.

“Lucifer asked you a question, fuck toy. You answer us! Speak you filthy little cunt!” shouted Maze, she pushed her face right into hers again as she called her a cunt. Briefly biting her cheek.

“It hurts”, she said, almost silently. Terrified to say two words after Maze’s last reaction.

“Good. If it wasn’t hurting, that wouldn’t be any fun for us, would it, cunt?” asked Maze, but again, she didn’t respond.

“I ASKED YOU A QUESTION CUNT, DO YOU NOT RECOGNISE YOUR OWN NAME? HOW ABOUT NOW, CUNT?” screamed Maze, burning with rage and passion.

Maze stood behind her little body as it hung from the cross. She grabbed her waist and shoved Trixie onto the length of Lucifer’s cock with two short, hard shoves. Every inch was inside her body and the room filled with her screams as they echoed around the glass box that was Lucifer’s apartment.

He immediately took over, the feeling of her tight, warm little cavity gripping his cock was incredible. Lucifer tightened his grip around her thighs and started fucking her body as it hung from the restraints. Her screams mixed with the shuddering power coursing through her body, fucking her with such speed and determination, the cross almost toppling over as he pounded the full length of his cock into her tiny, tight body. Maze cracked the whip onto her bare back, causing her to clench even tighter over her master’s cock.

“Oh, Maze. Drink time”, said Lucifer plainly, he pulled his cock out of Trixie’s asshole just as she lost control of her bladder and started pissing all over him.

Maze quickly moved around Trixie and grabbed her thighs, half bent down and lifted her up. Maze latched her mouth around her gushing cunt and drank back her strong, dark pee. Gulping back with pure satisfaction, but she saved the last mouthful for something special.

Maze climbed up Trixie’s naked, trembling body. A mouthful of Trixie’s own piss ready to blow. Maze pulled at her chin, the mouthful preventing her from ordering her to open wide, as she forced her mouth open and spat her own piss into her mouth and face.

“Swallow it, cunt!” ordered Maze, as she forced Trixie’s mouth closed with what little piss made it in there, she pinched her nose so she couldn’t breathe until she did as she was told, her entire body writhed around on the cross while Maze held her.

Once Maze felt her swallow, she let go and grabbed both pigtails and pulled her into a sexually charged snog, their lips both covered in Trixie’s piss.

“Who’s a good little cunt?” asked Maze, she got no response.

“I SAID WHO’S A GOOD LITTLE CUNT!” shouted Maze, their lips clashed as she shouted right in her face. Her hand squeezed her cheeks together as she lightly headbutted her.

“I am”, said Trixie, trembling and barely making a sound, Maze had beaten her down so far already.

“Good cunt”, said Maze, she seemed almost relaxed as she grabbed a large, heavy candle that had been burning for about an hour.

Maze poured a large amount of red hot wax all over Trixie’s chest and covered her naked body in little erupting spots of pain, it burned her skin and made her scream so loudly, she passed out.

“Maze, I could cum again and again watching you with this one. You truly are an artist. Be a dear, wake her up”, instructed Lucifer.

Maze smiled, she turned and threw her weight behind her hand and smacked it into her unconscious little face.

“WAKE UP CUNT, DID I SAY YOU COULD SLEEP!” screamed Maze, right in her face as she woke, terrified and shaking as Maze spat at her again, still feeling the hot wax burning her skin.

Lucifer moved between her legs and guided his hard, thick cock back inside her asshole. The little bit of stretching his cock had done made his entry a lot easier the second time around. But she screamed just as sweetly.

Maze pulled the large chunks of hot wax from her chest while Lucifer fucked her hard. Her tears dripped onto his hands and her chest, as the force he used made her entire body shake. Maze carefully broke the big bits of wax up and added them back in the candle to warm it up again and back to a liquid form.

Maze went back to torturing her little fuck toy the second she could. She grabbed the whip and cracked it into the soles of her feet. Maze alternated between them, each hit caused her asshole to tighten with each of Lucifer’s thrusts.

Suddenly the room got a lot quieter, the cracks of Maze’s whip and the hard, brutal thrusting echoed around the room. The screaming silenced as Lucifer choked Trixie, her pretty little face looked like it might pop. He held on around her neck for leverage as he entered the home stretch for his first orgasm of many.

Maze could see he was about to cum, she dropped the whip and grabbed Trixie’s foot. She wrapped her mouth around her arch and dug her teeth into her soft, bare foot. Maze caused more pain to course through her body, as Lucifer went even faster, even harder, thrusting with all his power and weight. He smashed his balls into her tiny body and blew his first enormous load of cum inside Trixie’s little asshole.

“Maze, catch”, instructed Lucifer, and she knew exactly what he meant.

Lucifer waited until Maze was between his legs, she scooted between them and gazed up at her master’s cock, buried inside little Trixie, with her mouth open and waiting for a delivery.

Lucifer pulled out and watched Trixie wince as he finally removed his cock. His huge load came pouring out of her asshole and straight into Maze’s mouth.

“Time to see what a man really tastes like, child. Be a good girl and open up for aunty Maze. I wouldn’t like to think of the consequences if you don’t open that pretty little mouth of yours nice and wide”, instructed Lucifer, in the sweetest and nicest of tones.

Maze nipped at her impressive little gape, she forced her tongue inside her opening and collected as much cum as she could. Maze stood up, closed her mouth and saw a surprisingly obedient little slut before her. Trixie’s mouth was wide open, her lips trembled as she waited for Maze’s delivery.

Maze grabbed the small set of steps and climbed up to get over Trixie’s face with a little more height. She grabbed her pigtails and yanked her head back. Maze shoved her fingers in Trixie’s mouth and pulled it open a little wider, just because she could. Then she showed little Trixie exactly what she was about to receive, she slowly opened her lips and let Lucifer’s cum ooze out of her mouth. Maze watched the terrified look grow as the strange, thick white treat connected with her lips. It slowly seeped into her open mouth, Trixie immediately disliked how it felt on her tongue.

Maze saved a little back and used it to give her face a cum bath, she spat the last of his load into her eyes and nose, immediately licking it back up, she moved all over her face, across her cheeks and back to her lips, licking them with her cum coated tongue and then making out with her open mouth. His cum still sat in her mouth, afraid to swallow, Maze tongued at the pretty mess she’d made inside and felt her little tongue with her own, and Lucifer’s load.

“What a good little cunt. Now swallow what’s in your mouth for aunty Maze”, she instructed, Maze forced her mouth closed so she couldn’t spit it out.

Maze and Lucifer smiled as they watched her struggle to swallow his warm, slimy load. Trixie pulled a funny face as she reluctantly let Lucifer’s cum slide down her throat. She felt like vomiting the moment she swallowed it.

“Good cunt. I bet that tasted good. Now it’s my turn to fuck that little hole. Are you ready to scream for aunty Maze now?” she asked. Trixie, still sobbing and looking terrified, nodded and started shaking as she watched Maze pick up a large strap-on toy that went around her waist and under her crotch. A large, veiny nine inch black cock protruded from Maze’s body, thicker than Lucifer.

Maze released Trixie’s ankles from the restraints, her legs fell lifelessly towards the floor. Her body hung from the large bondage cross now only by her wrists. Maze stood on the step and undid the restraints around her wrist next, which left her entire body hanging by just one restraint, which popped off as she had nothing to support herself with. As Maze released it, she came crashing to the floor, her knees hitting it hard as she fell onto her front and wailed in pain.

“Get up cunt, did I say you could lay down!” shouted Maze, she kicked Trixie’s side with her bare foot and flipped her onto her back as she screamed out in agony. Lucifer just sat quietly smiling on the bed, as he watched Maze play with her toy.

“Were you born this dumb? You must love pain, clearly you’re a stupid, disobedient little cunt. Let me pleasure you some more”, said Maze, calmly for once, she roughly kicked her face with the ball of her bare foot as she stood over her with the enormous strap-on bouncing around.

Maze stared into her eyes as she looked up at her from the floor. Trixie was frozen with fear as Maze wrapped the arch of her foot around her throat and dug her toes into her skin. Slowly she applied more pressure, trampling on it as she choked the life out of her.

“You like that, cunt? Choking you with my bare foot. You must love this, given how disobedient you are. Dumb little cunt!” shouted Maze, she spat with perfect aim and hit Trixie in the eye, then smeared it down her face with her toes.

“Suck my toes, cunt”, instructed Maze, she kicked her cheek in the same way, then pointed her toes at her face, waiting for her to open up.

But Trixie just looked terrified, sobbing as she stared at Maze, afraid to even move.

“I know you’re dumb, cunt. But I think your brain has the capacity to suck my toes. Now put these piggies in that dumb cunt of a mouth. Or I’ll keep kicking you in the face”, said Maze, as she kicked her face again. Harder this time, her rage took over. The kicks made a pretty red mark on her cheek.

Trixie got the message, her hands came up and grabbed Maze’s foot as she wrapped them around her arch and opened wide. Trixie took three small toes in her mouth and sucked at them like a baby sucking a pacifier or bottle. Trixie cried her eyes out as Maze felt her tongue against the underside of her toes. Her warm, wet little mouth sucked her toes with such inexperience.

“Tongue only, lick them little cunt, like a dog”, instructed Maze, she pulled her toes out of her mouth and pushed them against her lips, almost kicking her nose.

But she behaved and listened like a good dog. Her tongue lapped at the underside of Maze’s toes like a happy little doggy and flicked off the end of them with each lap.

“Good puppy, are you thirsty? Would you like some water?” asked Maze, Trixie looked disturbed at the kind offer. Her naive innocence being her downfall as she nodded and looked relieved to wash the taste of cum, piss and Maze’s toes out of her mouth.

“Ok puppy, let’s put your collar on first”, said Maze, as she grabbed a leather spike studded collar from the bed, she did it up on the tightest setting. Not exactly meant for a seven year old, it was a little loose as Maze walked towards the bathroom.

“Keep up puppy”, said Maze, she smiled at Lucifer, which told him to come watch. Maze walked a little too fast and pulled Trixie off of her hands and knees as she tugged at her neck, and dragged her along the floor.

“Sit there, cunt. Tuck your feet under your asshole. Stick your tongue out for me and pant like a dog”, instructed Maze, as she grabbed a small wash cloth and jammed it in the toilet and flushed.

Trixie didn’t realise what Maze was doing with the toilet, as she sat there as instructed. Her sweet little face soaked in tears as her tongue lolled in the air, panting and sobbing.

Maze grabbed Trixie’s pigtails and squatted over her as she pulled her face into her own soaking wet pussy. She smashed Trixie’s open mouth and nose into her juicy, discharge coated lips. Maze grinded her cunt against her face and coated it in her juices, while her little hands grabbed at Maze’s thighs, trying desperately to pull her face away, her wet slit suffocating her.

“Mmm, I bet that’s nice”, said Maze, as she gazed down at her sad, wet little face.

Maze squatted down and held Trixie’s pigtails as she pulled her into a sensual, over the top kiss flavoured by her own juices. Licking, sucking and kissing her nose and lips.

“Time for a drink, little cunt!” said Maze, she grabbed her under the arms and dragged her in front of the toilet.

Maze grabbed the back of Trixie’s head and forced her face first into the blocked up toilet, she submerged her entire head underwater and held her down for ten seconds. Finally, Maze let her up as her hands grabbed at Maze’s, Trixie gasped for air as water went everywhere.

“You didn’t drink much, puppy. Let’s try again”, said Maze, she dunked Trixie’s head back under the water for longer. Lucifer had to call out to her twice before she let her up, her entire body thrashed around as the water went everywhere again.

“Look at the mess you made. Stupid little cunt. I offer you a fresh bowl of water, and you spill it everywhere, bad puppy!” shouted Maze, with a sincere tone of disappointment as Trixie wiped her eyes and felt Maze’s hand come crashing across her face. She smacked Trixie so hard she fell sideways onto the bathroom floor.

Maze kicked Trixie in the face, the smooth perfect ball of her foot bounced off of her cheek bone as she kicked her head into the wet bathroom floor.

“I should make you lick this up, filthy little cunt, but that would take too long. I can think of more fun ways to punish you”, said Maze, as she pushed her foot into the side of her face, harder and harder, feeling her squirm.


End file.
